little_charmersfandomcom-20200222-history
Spooky Pumpkin Moon Night
Spooky Pumpkin Moon Night is episode 20 of Little Charmers. This episode has the song Spooky Pumpkin Moon Night. It aired on October 21, 2015. Previous: A Charming Campout Next: A Charming Wedding Synopsis Hazel wants to win the pumpkin contest for spooky pumpkin moon night to beat Parsley, so she charm up her pumpkin to make it bigger, but she make her pumpkin alive and ate all the things in charmville. Summary The episode begins with Hazel riding her broom she did not see parsley.the charmers are cheering for her.then parsley catches up with her Meanwhile back at the house hazel's mom burn some treats for the pumpkin moon night feast again...Hazel tells her mom that she can help.but mom tells Hazel no charming at pumpkin moon night if you do you'll pay the price and get a fright.she also have a cake in the oven.then the oven overheats and hazel says"snapdragons".and makes a run for it.a puff of smoke comes out and hazel's mom says"I'm okay. At the charmhouse lavender introduce the costume then she makes one of her own.then the ogre in a watch tells them to get their spooky gear.and hazel's says that it's sunset. Later that night the charmers and parsley fly their brooms. After the song Hazel and her friends collected a lot of candy and they were all done. The charmers fly their brooms Hazel was about to charm but her friends warn her and then she went off and her friends follow her to take a shortcut through the thorn patch. Later after a thorny situation things are not so bad but posie was a unicorn now she's a unithorn or maybe eventually a porcupin but they got here before parsley that's good news.The gates open and in they all go in Posie found her pumpkin with bumps. Flare finds a pumpkin with sunglasses.Hazel find her pumpkin and then parsley got there before she does and then he just toke a shorter shortcut.Hazel says it's not fair and gets mad.Suddenly her wand finger starts to itch and twitch her friends tried to stop her but she accidentally charmed a pumpkin and then she charms on pumpkin moon night.The pumpkin starts to grow big.and the screen fade to black Back at the house hazel's mom burned a batch of treats but then she tried to charm but she couldn't find her charmbook.this is suppose to be mom's day off of charming.and hazel's dad is going to make treats without magic. Back at the pumpkin patch the pumpkin is still growing.Hazel tells them that it's still growing and now the pumpkin has arms.She cause this didn't she? Back at home Hazel's dad has a barbecue and they call it grillers and then he counts down for the cookies and when he opened the lid they're all burned he closed it and says that maybe they should make pudding. Back at the patch Posie and the pumpkin play xs and os.Hazel decided to hide her pumpkin and go for a different one.She hid the pumpkin behind a tree.Lavender says they need to brew it over some more.Now hazel has to reverse the spell and make it stop growing she tries to reverse it but then it stop growing and starting dancing.This pumpkin moon is making hazel's charms go all crazy.A big thud made the charmers flying high in the air and landing on their brooms.the pumpkin hit the tree and some bats flew everywhere.now they need to make it stop dancing. They tried to reverse the spell and they were almost in a magic jam.Then the pumpkin starts to eat stuff and he won't stop eating and now the charmers has to fix this mistake. At the charmhouse Hazel and Lavender check spellipedia.Hazel didn't find a spell.But lavender find a spell a spell to get rid of zombies in your swimming pool.Hazel goes outside for some fresh air.Outside Posie is feeding the pumpkin.Posie gives him a treat.Hazel found an oversized spell it's a spell to get rid of oversized pest she could really use that spell on parsley.Hazel's mom came here.Hazel tells Posie to keep feeding the pumpkin. They fed their pumpkin the ingrediants and then Posie tells them that it starts to get really full.Hazel says the pumpkin is getting a tummy ache it starts to explode. At the pumpkin competition, Parsley brings his pumpkin to the stands to see if he wins, and he wander ing where's hazel. At that moment hazel turn her pumpkin into pumpkin pie, she give them each the slice. The enchantress tries to give them dessert but it's fried, and was surprise that Hazel send pumpkin pie, she told her mom she make them for charmville. The ribbon chose Hazel's pie as the winner of the competition. Parsley is happy to gladly to lose. Mr charming offer some of pie, but they say no, because of the pumpkin monster incident. Hazel ask Parsley how does he get to the pumpkin patch so fast. Parsley accidentally charms his broom he tells them to stop his broom.then the charmers laugh and treble flys with a pumpkin. Quotes * Lavender: "Let's spookle up charmers it's pumpkin moon night." * Posie: (After the gargantuan pumpkin coughs up in a tidy way all the objects it previously ate) "Instant yard sale." Songs Spooky Pumpkin Moon Night is finally here Oh when the spooky pumpkin moon is high in the sky It's time to put on your costumes on And really fly first we trick or treat Then we pick a pumpkin If I win a prize, that would be something Then we feast all night when the sun drops near Leave our wands behind cause there plenty of magic here. Spooky pumpkin moon night is finally here Spooky pumpkin moon night is finally here Spooky Pumpkin Moon is the most terrific spookerific banferific night of the year. I've really mess up I've really messed things up this time. Should left have this monster on the vine. But I wanted to win, so I twisted the rules. And now there's only one thing I do. Gotta use my head to make things right. Can't hide behind the charming light. I could fix things instead. Just by using my head. And get back to normal tonight. Trivia *Fourth holiday episode in Charmville. ("Charmy Hearts Day", "Sparkle Bunny", "Charm Your Mom Day" being the other ones). *This episode reveals that "never charm on Pumpkin Moon Night or you'll pay the price and get a big fright". This means it is one of those few occasions when magic must not be used. *Second time Hazel didn't say sparkle up charmers ("Charm Your Mom Day"). *First time Hazel wins a competition. *It is revealed that Parsley usually carries around a scale on himself. *Ogre clock appears here as a special "watch version". Gallery Spooky.jpg Spooky Song Finale.png Pumpkins.jpg 20b405.jpg FORCEbe3_littlecharmers_s01e08_126327_preview_770x436.jpg Little-Charmers-Episode-24-Spooky-Pumpkin-Moon-Night.jpg DSCN1262.jpg 511359_004.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Holiday themed episodes Category:Hazeled Category:Extended Episodes Category:No Magic Category:Season 1